Evangelion ~Another Revelation~
''Neon Genesis Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ ''(新世紀エヴァンゲリオンもう一つの黙示録 lit: Shinseiki Evangelion ~Another Apocalypse~) is a semi-sequel to Neon Genesis Evangelion, but while it is classified as a sequel it takes place in another reality from Neon Genesis Evangelion, the first fifteen episodes of the anime uses the ~Another Revelation~ subtite, while episodes 15-25 uses the ~Another Apocalypse~ subtitle. Plot Neon Genesis Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ follows a young man named Kenji Katsuragi who is called to Sumaru City near Tokyo-3, seven years after the events of the cosmic event called the Grand Cross the world is still rebuilding from the incident, since the Second Impact occurred mysterious beings called Angels have appeared around the world and has began to destroy it with many people calling this an act of god, the only things that can stop the angels is the Neo-Evangelions. Characters : Main Article: List of Characters in Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ The Following is a list of the main characters of Evangelion ~Another Revelation~, the full article with side characters introduced will be added later. *'Kenji Katsuragi': Kenji is the main character and is this world's version of Shinji Ikari but with major diffrences, he is the pilot of Neo-Eva Unit 01. *'Minato Shirogane': Minato is Kenji's new friend in Sumaru City and a member Angel analysis unit of Neo-NERV and a former Sea Cadet of Japan's military, he is the pilot of Neo-Eva Unit 61. *'Mary Langley Sonomura': Mary is a Japanese-American girl, while she is studying in Japan she was chosen to pilot Neo-Eva Unit-02, she is a captain in the American Air Force and is acquainted with Patrick James Lowell and is his rival. *Patrick James Lowell: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-65 which was the last Evangelion unit to be produced, he is a captain in the Kirijo Group Recon Squad, he is acquainted with Mary Sonomura and is her rival. *Makoto Iori: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-22. *Elizabeth Stewart: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-10, she is a girl from England who is a captian in the British Royal Air Force. *Yukari Vermillion: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-04. *Lukas Bridges: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-05. *Lucas Amano: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-58. *Cheryl Belnades: The pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-46. *Misato Katsuragi: Kenji's older cousin and has the rank of Major in NERV. *James Peter Lowell: The younger twin brother of Patrick James Lowell, and the former pilot of the ill-fated Neo-Evangelion Unit-55 and a current member of the Angel Analysis in NERV Canada. More to be added... Angels All the angels in Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ are named after the major thirteen arcana in a tarot deck. *Arcana Magician *Arcana Priestess *Arcana Emperor *Arcana Empress *Arcana Heirophant *Arcana Lovers *Arcana Chariot *Arcana Justice *Arcana Hermit *Arcana Fortune *Arcana Strength *Arcana Hanged Man *Arcana Death Opening and Endings *TERMINATED by Minori Chihara (Opening 1, Episodes 1 - 16) Episodes : Main Article:'' List of Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ Episodes'' *Episode 01: Another Legend to be told *Episode 02: The War of The Angels *Episode 03: Never Lose Hope, Part 1 *Episode 04: Never Lose Hope, Part 2 *Episode 05: The Master Pilots *Episode 06 Gallery EoE Logo2.png|Original Title of Neon Genesis Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ from Episodes 1-15 EoE Logo4.png|Original Title of Neon Genesis Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ from Episodes 15-25 EoE Logo1.png|Remade Title of Neon Genesis Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ from Episodes 1-15 EoE Logo3.png|Remade Title of Neon Genesis Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ from Episodes 15-25 Trivia *''Neon Genesis Evangelion ~Another Revelation~'' borrows plot elements from other forms of media from the main Evangelion franchise. Category:Television Category:BraveVesperia101